


Struck Hard

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Apollon, F/M, fear of lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Apollon's hearing is extremely sensitive, both due to his autism and his species. He also has a fear of lightning. When a major storm rolls into the Union, it's up to Calibur to help him through this.
Relationships: Apollon (Blustone)/Calibur (Blustone)





	Struck Hard

_**BANG! CRASH! SWOOSH!** _

* * *

A huge storm was brewing in the Union. Hunters were rushing to the dorms or dining hall for shelter. They ran as fast as they can. They all got indoors. All but one.

Apollon was still outside, his hands clutching his ears. Every noise felt like a gunshot straight into his ears. He ran around, trying to find shelter nearby instead of making a sprint to the dorms or the dining hall.

He found Lottery Mouse's shop and backed up against a dark corner. He curled up, his hands still on his ears, shivering from both the freezing breeze and the fear.

* * *

The hunters decided it would be best to all head to the dorms as there was more space. Captain Richie checked the hunter list with everyone present in the room.

"Themis, check. Blondie...ah, check. Apollon...wait, where's Apollon?" He glanced around. No sign of the poetic polar bear. He quickly checked everyone else. Apollon was the only one missing. "Has anyone seen Apollon?" Most of the hunters shrugged. Calibur completely froze for a few seconds.

"He must be terrified out there! His hearing's really sensitive and he's scared of lightning!" She paced back and forth, trying to figure out a place he could be.

"Ay Calibur, what about in one of the alleys? They're very isolated and block out a bit of the noise." Lottery Mouse suggested.

"Cheers, I'll get looking." She ran to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, you can't go out there in such a storm, even if Apollon is out there! You'll get blown away!" Richie tried to stop her, but with no luck. She ran out anyways.

* * *

Half an hour passed. No luck. Calibur had checked almost every alley in the market and estate areas of the Union. She had an idea. What if he was at Lottery Mouse's shop? She sprinted to the shop and looked into the dark corners.

There he was, still shaking, tear stained and ears almost bruised from how hard he was clutching onto them. Calibur crouched down right next to him.

"Hey...let's get you to the dorms..." She slowly took his arm, but that just agitated Apollon and he slapped her arm away. He shuffled closer to the end of the alley. "Come on, we need to go. I know it's scary, but you'll be safer in the dorms."

"Don't touch me!" He snapped. Every noise hurt him, even Calibur's sweet tone.

"Apollon, please, you're not safe here!"

"Go away!"

"You're in a shocked state right now. Come on, everyone is waiting for---"

"JUST GO AWAY!!!" He leaped up. He had no control over his emotions at this point. Everything was spilling out.

"Apollon...please...for me...I know it's hard, I know you are in pain, you probably just want to shut yourself away, but for your own safety...please...come with me." Calibur almost felt like giving up, but her heart told her to keep trying.

She got no verbal response. Apollon fell to his knees and shut his eyes. Calibur put her hands on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't slap her arms away like last time. His shaky breathing slowed down. The lightning was still terrifying him, but he uncovered his ears. One single rumble and they were back on. Calibur held her own hands on his ears.

"It's ok...I'm here..." She gave a warm smile and helped Apollon up. The storm was getting worse, so they had to go now. "Come on, let's go!" Calibur guided Apollon to the dorms, her hands still on his ears.

* * *

When they made it, all the hunters were shocked.

"Where was he?" Richie asked. Calibur let Apollon go.

"He was in a dark alley attached to Lottery Mouse's shop." She answered. Apollon was still covering his ears. Kain and Karl ran over to make sure Apollon was alright.

"The poor man's traumatised..." Kain never liked seeing Apollon in a negative state. He was always so cheerful.

"Calibur, maybe you two can spend some alone time to cheer him up?" Karl gave a sneaky wink to Calibur. She realised what he was hinting.

"Come on." She took Apollon to his dorm, shutting the door and sitting down on the bed together. Apollon was shaking his hands in the air and swinging his legs, since he can never fully sit still. He finally uncovered his ears. "Hey...how do you feel?"

"Horrid...I acted like a jerk towards you..."

"I understand, you were in a lot of pain and couldn't control your emotions in the moment."

"I couldn't stop. I tried to stop myself from pushing you away, but couldn't. I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to apologise for. Really, it should be me apologising to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you...I just wanted you in a safer place..."

"It's fine, Cal." Apollon used Calibur's nickname. Both chuckled a little. After a few seconds, they kissed. It started getting more passionate, then a sudden and loud _**BANG**_ made Apollon scared again. Calibur hugged him tightly.

"It's ok. It'll be over soon. Here." She took a pair of ear orbs out of her bag. They were ear defenders, but specially made for polar bears. They blocked out all noise and there were tiny speakers inside which wirelessly connected to a remote. Calibur handed Apollon the remote. Holding down the button and speaking into the hashed part of the remote (where a microphone was) let someone speak to whoever has the ear orbs on.

"Thanks." Apollon blushed at the gift. Calibur gave a thumbs up in response.

They held each other as the storm began to pass.


End file.
